


Trust and Faith

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Greek Mythology - Freeform, I Tried, Keith is a badass, M/M, Romance, Some implicity references to characters of voltron, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: Hades stared at the boy in front of him completely unimpressed."Do you think you were the first mortal to come here begging for the soul of a loved one?"The boy, Keith, stared at him.He was sweaty and tired. He panted under the weight of the big dead boar with the purplish fur that he carried. Keith had carried that from the living word until the Underworld, Hades domain.He looked exhausted, but he faced the god with steel determination."I’ll do anything, sir."(Written for the day two of Sheith Month, theme "Hades")





	Trust and Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Welcome to the second day of the sheith month hosted by sheithmonth.tumblr.com, the "Hades" day
> 
> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! EDITING IS FOR BABIES! WE SUFFER FROM BAD GRAMMAR LIKE ADULTS! (Just kidding. I'm too excited to publish to edit and my beta is unavailable at the moment)  
> So, pardon any English mistakes (let me know if you find any). Also, Engrishi is not my first language, so forgive my mistakes if I don’t Engrishi well.
> 
> Now, to the story!

Hades stared at the boy in front of him completely unimpressed.

"Do you think you were the first mortal to come here begging for the soul of a loved one?"

The boy, Keith, stared at him.

He was sweaty and tired. He panted under the weight of the big dead boar with the purplish fur that he carried. Keith had carried that from the living word until the Underworld, Hades domain.

He looked exhausted, but he faced the god with steely determination.

"I brought the body of Sendak, the boar that had been plaguing the land."

"Considering that I’m the god of the Underworld, don’t you think that I appreciate a beast that kills humans?"

"Not if they kill people who shouldn’t die." Keith said with certainty "You don’t play favorites. You value your rules and fairness."

Hades hummed and narrowed his eyes.

"You know a lot about me for someone who abandoned any… ah, how did you put? 'Illusion of divinity'."

"Forgive me." Keith lowered his eyes in regret "I beg you to forgive me. I shouldn’t have said that."

He held back his tears.

Keith was a man willing to do anything, even swallow his own words.

"Please…" he begged.

Hades hummed again toying with his silver braid.

The mortal heart was true to his words of regret.

Maybe…

Maybe he could open one exception.

He turned to a servant.

"Call for the Moirai." he looked back at Keith "If what you said is true, if lives had been taken too soon in fact, then I’ll grant your wish in exchange for the boar."

Keith nodded with a frown, still apprehensive.

"Thank you, sir."

The Moirai came in silence, the young maiden, the matron and the old lady, dressed in white. They seemed to glide into the Throne room with ethereal grace and balance, like live silk and rose petals. Their deep clear eyes stared at the boy, almost bent under the weight of the boar.

"This boy here said that this boar abbreviated many lives." Hades said carefully "So tell me, my friends, is that true?"

Keith turned to look at the three women slowly. He was sweating and his legs trembled, threatening to give up at any moment. He bit his lips apprehensively.

The three ladies looked between themselves, with enigmatic expressions.

In the end, they nodded together.

"Indeed, my lord." said Lachesis, the matron."

"This animal is unnatural, created by a capricious god to cause destruction, to torment the land where his lost Champion lived." Clotho, the maiden, added.

Hades frowned with anger.

"Poseidon."

The Moirai nodded as one.

"Indeed, sir." Lachesis said, "This animal is your brother’s doing."

"Blood that shouldn’t be shed yet tarnished the earth because of this beast." Atropos, the old lady, said with a frown.

"Including the boy’s lover," Clotho added with a knowing and dreamy smile.

Hades nodded.

"Thank you for your assistance, my friends."

The Moirai bowed and left the room, still on their weirdly gracious walk.

The God of the Undead looked back at Keith.

"You spoke the truth." he nodded "Put the boar at my feet."

Keith did as he was told, putting the animal at Hades feet as gently as he could.

"I suppose you want a deceased mortal soul in exchange for your services?"

Keith was still catching his breath, but he nodded.

"Yes. The soul of my love, Shiro."

Hades nodded.

"It seems fair. But I have to ask before granting your wish: why not revenge?"

Keith blinked.

"I don’t think I understand your question, my lord."

"You could go after revenge. I know that there is some of Poseidon’s blood running through your veins. You could invade his kingdom and claim your revenge, maybe stealing something precious to him, maybe even killing his son. Why come here, if the entry is hard to find, you have to count with my good will and have faith that the boar indeed took unnecessary lives? You did all that carrying a boar with almost the double of your size without any guarantee that I would grant your wish. Why?"

Tears bloomed on Keith’s blue eyes again.

"What good revenge would bring to me? Shiro would still be gone and I would still be alone. I…" he stared at Hades again, with the same steel determination of before "I had to try."

The God of the Underworld nodded again.

"Very well, Keith. I’ll grant your wish."

Keith was about to smile and thank him. Hades raised his hand to stop him.

"However," the god proceeded "I have one rule for you to follow. One last test for your faith and trust."

"I’ll do anything, sir."

"I know, but what I ask it won’t be easy."

"I’ll do it."

Hades hummed and frowned again.

"What I need you to do is turn your back to my throne and walk into the same direction you came. Shiro will be right behind you the whole time. He cannot speak with you or touch you until he is out of my domain. You cannot turn your back and look at him until you are out of the Underworld."

Keith was discombobulated.

"How will I know if he is really behind me?"

Hades smirked.

"As I said, it is a test on your trust and faith. Walk away, he will be three steps behind you all the time. When you leave the Underworld, take three steps into the Mortal World and then you can turn around to your lover."

Keith trembled.

"This is my condition." the God of the Undead said "If you fail, you’ll never see him again. If you go through, I guarantee a long natural life for both of you. The choice is yours."

The boy closed his eyes tightly.

Keith tried to summon his last strength, his last resolution to complete such a terrible task.

 _Patience Yields Focus_ Shiro had said to him.

He took a deep breath before looking at Hades again.

"I’ll do it."

"Then, what are you waiting for? Leave the Underworld. And don’t look back until you are three steps out."

Keith nodded and started to walk away, following the same steps that got him there.

Keith felt as if he was cursed, for each new step his doubts only grew stronger.

Was Shiro really behind him?

Was he fooled by the god?

He didn’t know.

He was scared of being sent away with nothing.

Keith wouldn’t bear if that was the case.

Poseidon’s blood or not, he was always alone on the world.

Orphan.

Pariah.

Outcast.

The blood of a god in his veins never did him a thing.

Shiro was the only good thing that lasted in his life. Without him, Keith would be lost into a life of vices and hopelessness. Shiro was the first person to have faith on him, the first to trust him. Without him, Keith’s life would have fallen apart a long time ago.

Shiro inspired the best and the most on him. Keith felt that he was a better man because Shiro believed in him. Having support meant the world for Keith, especially from Shiro.

He would do anything for his beloved.

Oh, but the doubt was so great.

He stopped at many points with his eyes closed and hands trembling. The temptation to look behind was huge.

"Shiro, Are you there?" he asked, even if he knew his lover couldn’t answer "Shiro?"

Some tears ran down his face. Keith dried them with the back of his hand and restarted walking.

He had to trust Hades.

Trust that the God of the Underworld would honour his word.

By heavens… it was _so hard_.

Carrying the boar seemed easier now.

He prayed in his head.

Please… please give his love back.

Please.

Please…

Kharon, the underworld ferry person, smirked when they saw him again.

"Back already, kid?"

Keith nodded. Kharon grinned.

"That will be two coins, sir."

Keith almost sighed in relief.

He paid only one when he went to see Hades. One coin for himself.

Would two coins mean that he was not alone?

However, he held himself from being too hopeful yet.

"Why two?"

"Those are the rules."

"But why?"

"Are you paying or not?"

Keith picked two golden coins from his pocket and gingerly handled to the ferryman.

Kharon grinned again.

"Excellent! Please, sit in the front of the boat, kid."

Kharon’s boat was large. Big enough for many people to sit. Keith sat in one of the seats at the front, near the boatman.

"All on board!" Kharon said, just like when they left from the Mortal World.

Keith cried the whole drive.

"Please…" he pleaded quietly "Just give me one proof that you are there. Please…"

But he heard no voice. Just the sound of the rivers running. Some drops of the water splat on his arm (an uncommon occurrence on the calm waters of the underworld), so he crossed them to keep himself warm. Kharon only smirked in silence.

He dropped Keith back at the entry of the Underworld.

"Good luck kid!" he said with a chuckle.

Keith didn’t looked back to say good-bye to the ferry person.

He couldn’t stop crying now.

He was so close…

Keith could already see the doors out of there, the sunset was golden and orange with the end of summer.

The temptation was dire.

Was Shiro there or was Hades just getting rid of him?

Tears ran down his face.

Keith stopped one last time by the gates of the Underworld.

Three steps now.

He was scared.

It was almost painful not to look behind.

He held back a sob.

Three steps.

There goes his leap of faith.

Two steps.

He sighed.

One step.

"Please…" Keith begged one last time before taking a deep breath.

The last step was taken.

Keith was ready to turn around and see with his own eyes if Shiro was there or not when two strong arms enveloped him in a tight embrace.

Shiro sobbed at his back.

"You did it!"

Keith allowed himself to sob and turn around in Shiro’s embrace to hold him too.

"You are here! You are here!" he sobbed kissing Shiro’s face.

The lovers cried and held each other, sitting on the ground to kiss and hold the other tenderly.

They were so caught up on their bubble of love and relief that they didn’t noticed the young lady with dark skin and silver hair smiling at them.

She shook her head and kept walking into the Underworld. A rose with red petals and black tips bloomed before she disappeared into the gates.

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> I swore to myself:  
> "I'M NOT GOING TO PARTICIPATE ON THE SHEITH MONTH! I ALREADY HAVE TOO MUCH ON MY PLATE RIGHT NOW!"  
> And here I am ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> This idea occoured to me suddenly, and in my defence I'm weak ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I did it fast and didn't gave too much thought, but I hope you like it =3
> 
> I tried to put some references to other characters on the story.  
> Hades is Kolivan, Persefone is Allura and Posseidon is Zarkon. Those were the ones that occured me while writing. 
> 
> By the way, on the boat, the water that splat on Keith was Shiro trying to comunicate <3
> 
> I was inspired by the myth of Orpheus and Eurydice, except that I made it a love story instead of a tragedy hahaha. Keith has a lot more of trust than Orpheus.
> 
> I don't know if I'll ever do another day. I wasn't even supposed to do this!  
> But, who knows? =3  
> I'm weak hahaha
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked!
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me! (I'm kinda awkward, but yeah...).  
> [@wonderland-s-angel](http://wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com/). I swear that I don't bite, I'm just a dork with a pink blog.  
> I'm having some problems with the tagging system on tumblr, so just talk to me if you want to call my attention.
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya soon!
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
